Rosario Clone
by Imagaco
Summary: An accident in the school lab at Yokai Academy leads to a fight of monster like proportions
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario + Clone**

_This is a story I like to think of a lot. Now behold the prologue. I'm not very good at giving details, so sorry about that. Rated teen for safety. (PS, I don't own Rosario + Vampire.)_

**Prologue: The Mishap**

It was late at night in the science club room at Yokai Academy, yet there were two people still working there. One was short and fat with glasses, the other was tall and so thin he almost looked starved. But they did not seem to mind the difference.

Both of them stood in front of a light blue liquid. Despite the fact that it was over a flame, the stuff did not boil.

"At last," the fat one said, "we shall have beautiful girls at our mercy." The tall one nodded. "Our project is near completion," he said. The fat guy got out a few hairs from his lab coat pocket. "With the DNA of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, for intelligence," he stated "we will finally be smart, sexy, and hot enough to get any girl we wish."

The tall guy pulled out two more hairs. "And with Tsukune and Gin's hair, we will remain male and become the strongest monsters in school," he stated.

They snickered, then began to laugh as they put in the hairs. The liquid started to boil. A little at first, then more and more. Then it exploded.

I mean literally exploded. Glass pieces flew in most every place of the room. The two boys backed up so as not to get hit. Unfortunately, one of them backed into a wall. This cased the nearby shelf of chemicals to fall on the light blue liquid, which was on fire thanks to the flame.

Slowly, the fire went out and… something, replaced it. Something was the best name for it. It looked like a mass of pulsing skin.

As the two boys looked on, the thing toke human form. "What have we done," the fat guy said. As the thing looked at him, he knew that was the last thing he would ever say again.

A scream came from the science room. A minute (or so) later, a boy in a lab coat and black pants came out, his hands covered in blood. His eyes, which had slits for pupils, glowed red. "Well," he said "that was boring." He walked off, leaving the science room burning with a headless fat guy and a tall man with his guts ripped out in it.

"Time to make my mark," said the boy.

-=-=-

_Scary, huh. Who is this new person? What does he want? And why did he steal the tall guy's outfit (don't ask)? You will have to read on to see what happens next. It might not be nice, but it will not be boring I can tell you that._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario + Clone**

_We will start on the next day. Surprise ending, you won't be shocked thought. I do not own Rosario + Vampire._

**Pt 1: Good or Bad**

Tsukune was feeling uneasy today, like something was wrong. Well, more wrong then was normal. He had felt it since this morning. Something was different today.

'Oh well,' he thought 'it will pass.' At that moment, he did not know that he, and newspaper club, would have a battle they, and the school, would never forget,

-=-

Tsukune was walking by the science classroom when he noticed the group around the door. It was about ten people (because he was feeling uneasy today, Tsukune had come in early so he was one of the first people there), but they still took up some room.

As Tsukune got closer he saw what they were looking at. The room was burnt, but intake. The real problem was the corpses in the room.

Tsukune was frozen with fear. Then his sprit lock hurt, and he felt it. He felt like he would pass out. He did not know what else to do. He ran, fast.

-=-

Moka was walking to school, unaware of the science room's condition, or that Tsukune was already at school. Then she saw someone up ahead.

"Tsukune," she cried. She ran to him to catch up. "Tsukune," she called again. The person looked back and Moka stopped. It looked like Tsukune, but something was not right, Moka could feel it.

"Are you talking to me," the person said after looking around. "Uh, yes" Moka said confused. Tsukune (or this person that looked like him, but to Moka did not feel like him) looked at her and smiled. Moka softened. She guessed she was imagining things.

Then Tsukune grabbed her skirt and pulled it up to look under it. Moka screamed and tried to put her skirt down. "WhooOooa," said Tsukune "black lace, how daring girl."

With that, Tsukune ran off, laughing heartily to himself. Moka, clearly shocked, sat down in confusion.

-=-

Kurumu had been looking for Tsukune for a while now. She went down the hall when she saw Moka walking down in the opposite direction, muttering about Tsukune being perverted. Kurumu hurried down the way Moka came.

She heard Tsukune before she saw him, mostly because he was just around the corner. Kurumu looked at him. Tsukune was leaning on the wall humming to himself.

"What are you humming" Kurumu asked, because she did not know the tune. "'You spin me right round' by Dead or Alive" Tsukune said. (I was listening to this song when I made this, so it was all I could think up.)

"I never heard of it" she said. "It's an America song" Tsukune explained. Kurumu looked at Tsukune, puzzled. "I didn't know you know America songs," she said. "Me ether," he said.

Kurumu was confused, but decided to forget it. "You want have lunch together," she asked Tsukune with a sexy air. He looked at her with an annoyed quizzical look. "Why would I want to be with a fat whore like you," Tsukune said with distaste.

Kurumu was shocked at what he said. Then she became even more shocked when Tsukune (faster than one could think) took off her shirt and ran off with it, laughing heartily.

Kurumu, now standing there with her bra exposed to everyone around, was shocked. Yukari came up to her in a trash can, hiding the fact she had no skirt. "Tsukune got you to, huh," Yukari said.

-=-

The rest of the day was like that. Tsukune did stuff from pulling down Gin's pants and underwear in front of the girl's gym class to stealing Moka and Mizore's panties to rubbing the teacher's boobs in front of the whole class.

He seemed to be a whole new person. It got so bad that even Moka wanted to hurt him. At lunch he was chased through the school. He sang 'You spin me right round' the whole time he was chased. No one could catch him. Then it was afterschool.

-=-

Tsukune came out of the bathroom. He had gone there this morning and past out. It was afterschool and had just woken up.

He knew he was in trouble, he could feel it. He went to the newspaper club to find his friends. When he opened the door, he stopped.

He could feel the negative energy and emotions in the room. He looked in the room, and did not like what he saw. They all looked murderously at him.

Moka came up and said "Could you please take off my Rosario, Tsukune." Tsukune, unaware of what had happened today, did so. It wasn't long before he was running for his life.

After 3 minutes of running, Tsukune hid for a second to catch his breath and think. 'What was going on,' he thought 'Have they all gone mad.' Then something beyond logic and reason happen. '**HE'S NEAR**' a voice said.

Tsukune, thinking he was found, looked around, but no one was there. 'We must go, NOW' said the voice. Tsukune looked around again. "Who's there," he said.

'Look at your arm' the voice said. Tsukune did as the voice said. 'The OTHER arm, nitwit' said the voice, somewhat annoyed.

Tsukune looked at the arm with his sprit lock. The lock was glowing and hovering, like when Moka's Rosario talked to her. 'Now move' said the voice, with seemed like it was coming from the lock.

"You can talk," Tsukune said to his lock in surprise, a little too loudly. 'Moka's Rosario can talk to her,' said the lock 'but you have bigger problems.' "I found him" shouted Kurumu. 'Like them' said his lock.

As he ran, Tsukune's lock told him to this way and that. "Why are they doing this," Tsukune asked his lock. 'Because they think you, not him, did horrible things to them,' his lock said. "Who," Tsukune asked his lock. 'The one I scented earlier' his lock said.

"Is he near," Tsukune asked. 'No,' his lock said 'he is HERE'. Just then Tsukune ran into someone. "Ow," they both said. Tsukune was about to apologies when he saw who it was. He was shocked when the lock started to talk to him. Now he was beyond shocked.

Everyone came around the corner at that very moment. They stopped and stared at Tsukune, but they were no longer angry. They were shocked, confused, and a little frighten. Sitting next to Tsukune, was a person who looked like Tsukune, except he had no sprit lock.

"Oh shit," said the second Tsukune.

-=-=-

_Who is this new Tsukune? What does he want? Didn't we cover these questions in the prologue? Tune in next time to see. (And sorry about the long chapter, but nice twist, huh.) R+R_

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario + Clone**

_We will start where we left off. I don't really like to answer reviews. By the way, in case you are wondering, this takes place around Tsukune's first year at school. I do not own Rosario + Vampire._

**Pt 2: The Truth**

The two Tsukunes lay on the ground in front of everyone. Kurumu went to say something, but the second Tsukune (the one without the lock) ran for it before she could make a peep. The first Tsukune, followed by everyone else, went after him (I promise this first & second Tsukune business will clear up soon).

After turning a corner, the second Tsukune jumped up and stranded his body. Suddenly he grew wings and a tail, just like Kurumu.

"Who are you," said the first Tsukune in amazement.

The second Tsukune smirked down at him. "I am a clone made of the DNA of you, Gin, Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, and Yukari." He said to the crowd below, "I am the most powerful monster here at the school. I am **Tsukune 2**!" (See, I told you it would clear up soon).

The crowd stared up at him. "How do you know all this," asked Kurumu.

Tsukune 2 stared blankly into space. "I don't know," he said "I just know that I know. Just like the fact that I act like an America, or that I hate monsters, or… well, you get the idea."

"You hate monsters?!" said Kurumu in surprise. "But you are one," pointed out Moka.

"Don't remind me," Tsukune 2 said with a gremmies.

Tsukune jumped up and tried to grab him, but Tsukune 2 shot ice darts at him, knocking him to the ground.

"I told you," said Tsukune 2, "I am a clone made of the DNA of you, Gin, Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, and Yukari, which means I have their monster powers as well."

When Tsukune looked up, he saw that Tsukune 2 no longer had wings and a tail. He did, however, have hair and hands made out of ice, which was helping him hold on to the school.

'he can't use more than one monster power at a time,' Tsukune thought.

Before he could voice this thought, however, Tsukune 2 jumped up on the roof and turned into a ghoul (or a vampire, it's sometimes hard to tell the difference) karate chopped the metal roof spikes off the top and threw it at the crowd.

"Get down," Tsukune said, quite unnecessarily. Everyone got out of the way in time. But no one looked Tsukune 2, so no one saw him sift again.

Out of nowhere, he grew a hat and cape. Plus a ring on his finger. As he made untraceable movements with his right hand (the one with the ring), the ring stated to glow. Suddenly, the spikes took a life of their own. They lifted up at the last second and missed the ground. When the students looked back at them, the spikes were just starting to turn around.

It was like the roof spikes had become heat seeking missiles. Some students hid from the spikes, some just ran.

The newspaper club, who was hiding together behind a wall, looked for Tsukune 2, but he had disappeared. Yukari looked at her friends. "He's too powerful for any of us," she said to them.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't, something I don't, something I don't," someone sang above them.

When they looked up, they saw Tsukune 2, this time in werewolf form. They scattered in time to miss a swipe of his claws.

"You should not try to run," he said. Just then, he landed in front of Moka, still in werewolf form. Moka fell back. "I'm always hardcore," Tsukune 2 said, reaching for her.

Suddenly he stopped, turned into his ice man form, and shot an ice spike at the roof, were a school guard had been pointing a gun at him.

He pointed at Moka. "This is not over," he said. Then he transformed into his succubus form. "Gotta fly," he said before taking off.

Everyone watched Tsukune 2 fly away. 'Do not worry,' said Tsukune's sprit lock, 'we shall see him again.'

Suddenly all his friends looked in Tsukune's direction. "What," he said.

Kurumu pointed at Tsukune's sprit lock. "Did that thing just **talk**?!" she said.

-=-

_Sorry about how long it took, I had a bit of writers-block. I used two music references for this. See if you can guess with songs .I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Oh, and a special thanks to 'Word of One' for the great reviews._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario + Clone**

_The two songs are 'Always Hardcore' and 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' (that one should have been somewhat obvious). If you look close, you can also see a Ben 10 line in there. This one will be fairly short. I don't own Rosario + vampire._

**Pt 3: Breaking Stuff**

_The headmaster's office…_

Kurumu slammed her hands on the headmaster's desk. "What do you mean 'stay out of this'" she shouted at him.

The headmaster looked at the newspaper club, who had been called to the headmaster's office.

"I would prefer it if you don't pound on my desk," he said to Kurumu. Kurumu picked her hands off the headmaster's desk and grabbed her shirt's arm's to keep her cool. (She and Yukari had found them in the top of a tree, half an hour after Tsukune 2 had stolen them. What, do you think I would have left them without their clothes on for the entire story?)

"Now," said the headmaster, "you do not have to worry. I have sent security to deal with this 'clone'."

"Those guys wouldn't be able to stop us," said Kurumu, "what makes you think they'll be able to stop him?"

_Meanwhile…_

Tsukune 2 was dodGing guards left and right with ease.

"Can't touch this, de na na na na na na na, can't touch this, de na na na na na na na," he sang as he dodged the guards. (Saying 'can't touch this' when he was dodGing, and saying 'de na na na na na na na' in between dodges.)

_Back at the office…_

"Regardless," said the headmaster, "I would prefer it if you stay here."

"Can you at least answer us some questions," said Mizore.

"Very well," said the headmaster.

Kurumu pointed at Tsukune's spirit lock. "How come that thing was able to talk," she said.

The headmaster smiled. "That is unknown," he said. "The only explanation I could possibly be given is that when Tsukune 2 is near, his clashing yet similar monster blood causes a backlash effect that allow the spirit lock to act more like Moka's Rosario."

"Well what about how he was created," said Tsukune, "I thought that cloning was not yet possible, even for monsters."

"That is true," said the headmaster, "but when the science lab was studied earlier, and unknown chemical substance was found. It seems that this clone was created by accident, which would explain why the two students were working on this in private. We are studying the chemical now, but from what we can tell, is a slightly unstable, and so, the same can be said for Tsukune 2."

"You kind of didn't have to tell us that," said Yukari. "I mean, he is chemically unstable," corrected the headmaster.

"That makes sense," said Gin. Everyone looked at him. "Having six different types of evenly distributed DNA in him would not seem very stable to me," Gin continued, "Who knows what will happen to him if he continues to use his monster powers."

"You know," said Tsukune, "earlier when we were fighting him, I noticed that he could only use one monster power at a time." Everyone looked at Tsukune before pondering this.

"This could greatly help us beat him," the headmaster concluded. Kurumu looked at him skeptically.

"How," she said, "as soon as we use one monster weakness, he can just switch to another."

"Exactly," said the headmaster, "all that switching can't be too good for his body. Sooner or later it has to either burn out or burn him out."

Just then a guard burst through the door.

"Headmaster," he said, "I have terrible news. We thought we had cornered Tsukune 2 on the roof of the school, but he caught us off guard and froze the rooftop door so that no one else could get to him, and then started firing ice spikes at the school grounds, which started to grow as soon as they hit something. If they continue to grow the entire school will be frozen solid, destroyed by what could be considered the most powerful monster to ever exist."

The headmaster stood up. "This is dyer news," he said, "we must act at once." Then he turned to the girl behind his desk. "Ruby," he said, "make sure that Tsukune and the others stay here." (I haven't used Ruby in the story until now. Guess I couldn't find a place to put her in the story till now.)

"Yes headmaster," Ruby said. The headmaster then left to take care of Tsukune 2.

Tsukune looked at his friends. "The headmaster doesn't stand a chance against him," he said, "We have to help."

"I'm sorry Tsukune," Ruby said, "but I have to keep you here."

"I'm sorry to Ruby," Tsukune said before knocking her out, "but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Tsukune and the newspaper club ran off to stop Tsukune 2.

_Meanwhile…_

Tsukune 2 fired another three ice spikes, which landed on the ground and started grow with surprising speed.

"This is actually kind of fun," Tsukune 2 said, "I almost envy them…**almost**!"

Just then he heard a flutter of cloth. He turned around and saw someone who looked like monk.

"Headmaster," he said, "so we meet at last."

-=-

_This went for a little longer than I thought it would. The next chapter should be the last. On an interesting side note, the next chapter should also house a scene that this entire story is based off of. Another song reference was used, but I won't bother asking you which one._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario + Clone**

_This is the last chapter or this story. If you look close, you can see that there is a Ben 10 scene in there from the episode '__Framed__'. This is because this chapter is based off that scene. I don't own Rosario + vampire. Or the scene from the episode 'Framed'._

**Pt 4: Break Down**

The headmaster lay motionless and bleeding on the ground of the roof. Tsukune 2 walked up to him. "Pathetic," he said, "simply pathetic. I didn't even need a change form."

He then turned his right ice hand into a blade, and pick the headmaster up. "All too easy."

"Let him go," said a voice behind tsukune 2. He turned around to see that the voice came from tsukune with the rest standing behind him. "This is between you and us."

"Gladly," said tsukune 2, and threw the headmaster down to a lower roof section. "But if he couldn't stop me, what makes you think you freaks can."

tsukune punched tsukune 2 with the strength of the ghoul after that. Tsukune 2 slid into a nearby iron fence that surrounded the roof. Tsukune 2 shook his head clear.

"You're willing to endanger innocent people, just because of a hatred you don't understand," tsukune said to him.

"Don't you dare call these freaks people," tsukune 2 told him, "and none of them innocent, they just haven't had the chance to pray on the lives of humans yet."

This shocked tsukune very much. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said, grabbing moka's Rosario, "but you forced my hand."

He tore off her Rosario, and the fight was on. It wasn't long before gin, kurumu, mizore, and yukari were out of the fight.

The inner moka grabbed tsukune 2's arm, lifted him above her head, and slammed him down on his back. Just as she was about to slam both her fists down on his head, he lifted his arms up and froze her in place.

Just as he was getting up, tsukune grabbed him and threw him off the roof. Tsukune 2 transformed into a succubus to prevent himself from falling to the ground.

"Now you're gonna get it," tsukune 2 said.

Tsukune 2 charged (or whatever you call flying head first as fast as he could) towards tsukune (1). Tsukune was able to dodge tsukune 2 and his claws, but not enough to prevent him from getting clawed.

"You will never defeat tsukune 2," tsukune 2 shouted to them, "NEVER."

Then he shot around for another attack, this time hitting tsukune on the mark (but thank fully, not with his claws. Tsukune 2 was only trying to stop tsukune from stopping him, because tsukune had once been human.)

Tsukune looked up as tsukune 2 came around for another hit. "No one can stop me now," he said. Suddenly, tsukune 2 felt a serge within him. His wings and tail retracted without his consent. He was falling.

Tsukune 2 screamed as he fell, not able to call forth any of his powers. tsukune got out of the way just in time, so neither he, nor mizore (who had just thawed out moka), got hit by the falling tsukune 2. In an attempt to lessen the blow from his fall, he rolled when he landed (causing him to end up on his back).

When tsukune 2 looked up, he saw the inner moka standing above him. She razed a fist and threw it down. She hit her mark perfectly. Luckily for tsukune 2, her mark was next to his head.

The inner moka then walked over to tsukune to help him up. "Get back here," said tsukune 2, "I'm not done with you yet." "But we're done with you," said the inner moka, "You're not worth it. Never were. Know your place."

At that point, tsukune 2 was very angry. He was angry at moka (both inner, and outer). He was angry at monsters. He was angry at this school for monsters. It was angry that he did not get a chance to destroy the school for monsters. But most of all, he was angry at tsukune for having him use the last of his power of the guy.

Tsukune 2 tried desperately to shift on last time. He didn't care into what, he just wanted the power to destroy them. That ultimately was his undoing.

He suddenly felt pain. Great amount of pain. His fingers grew longer and claws formed were his fingernails once were. His face grew hairier and stretched out. Bad wings sprouted out of his back. A black tail poked out of the back of his pants and his shoes tore from the increased size of his feet. His wrists began to freeze over. His teeth, especially his eye teeth, grew longer and sharper. The pain was so great that he cried out.

Everyone took notice of this. (And by everyone I mean the newspaper club, the headmaster, the person leaning next to the headmaster, and the entire student/teacher body, which had come out on the grounds to try and see the fight.)

When the pain stopped, tsukune 2 got up and looked at himself. To his shock and horror, he was now a combination of the six monsters his DNA came from.

He looked like a werewolf wearing a school uniform (which he had gotten, after the lab incident to hide himself), but this time he had his succubus wings and tail, slightly longer claws (only noticeably longer than usual if you looked closely), and slightly longer eyeteeth (to represent his vampire DNA).

His wrists were now covered in ice and he had a ring on his right middle finger (but seeing as it was mostly the same color as his skin, it made it harder to see)

Tsukune 2 train himself, clenching his fist, and for a second he began to take human form. As soon as he stopped straining, he turned back to his ultimate monster form. He strained again, but this time with no effect.

"I… I can change back," he said, "I'm stuck like this." He looked over at the newspaper club, and more specifically, tsukune. "You," he said to him, "you did this to me!" Then he charged at them.

'Is there anything that this guy won't get tsukune blamed for," kurumu thought, remembering earlier that day.

At first tsukune 2 charged forward on all fours, but soon he used his wings to lift him off the ground. Using this aerial advantage, he kicked and swatted all the other newspaper club members away from tsukune, and then knocked him over to the edge of the roof.

Because tsukune had hit a weak point in the fence around the room, he was now hanging onto one of the bars to prevent him to falling to the ground below. Tsukune 2 walked over and looked down at him.

"You want to know why I will win every time," he said to him, "because you're a good guy. And good guys never have the guts to take down guys like me."

"But I do," said a voice. tsukune and tsukune 2 looked over to see kuyo standing next to the headmaster in his ultimate battle form.

Kuyo began to build up incredible amounts of flame power to his hands, and then fired it like a laser at tsukune 2.

"Oh Shit," tsukune 2 said, before getting it full force with the fire beam (I think that's what I'll call it, fire beam).

The impact was so great that tsukune 2 was launched into the forest behind the school. In the area where the beam landed, a great explosion occurred (A/N: the fire beam was designed to do that).

Tsukune's grip was getting weaker. Just as his hand slipped off the bar, someone grabbed his wrist. Tsukune looked up to see gin holding onto him. "Gin," he said, "why?"

Gin smiled. "I can't have one of my members dying, now can I," he said.

_A week later…_

"Not even tsukune 2 could have survived the fire beam and that blast," moka said, writing on a piece of paper, "right?"

It had been an entire week, and tsukune 2's body had still not been found. Some assumed it just burned to a crisp. Some believed he had been so injured that some wild animal easily finished him off. And some (less skeptical ones) believed he was still out there, and he would come back for revenge.

"Don't ask me," tsukune said, drawing a picture for the paper. They were nearly finished. Gin looked at the already completed front page. "It's going to be one hell of a day for us when we sell these," he said.

The front page said 'Clone of Monsters Unleashed on School', with a picture of tsukune 2 in monster form launching himself on the newspaper club. 'Luckily one of the members of the photography club out a high-speed camera with them,' gin thought.

"Who cares," yukari said, "we just defeated the toughest monster ever to exist. I say we party."

Everyone agreed, smiling at her.

_Meanwhile…_

At the cave that led to the human world, one could faintly hear the sound of a four-legged animal running down the cave.

On one side of the cave entrance, was a patch of ice. And in the middle of the ice, was a hand print that looked like a hand had had claws.

-=-

_Wow, this was shorter than I thought it would be. Like the end of the Ben 10 episode 'Framed', it gives you a sense that the villain might have survived (but mines a bit more obvious in that sense). We might not see tsukune 2 the same in our minds eye, but I gave you my best his description. I'm thinking of making a sequel, called 'Rosario + Revenge'. If you think this is a good idea, then give me your props (so to speak). Good luck with your stories. Imagaco out._

**Imagaco**


End file.
